1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighing and foot drying machine, particularly, to a weighing and foot drying machine of a simplified structure comprising a weighing machine and a pair of feet dryers wherein the weighing machine is integrally assembled with the foot dryers.
2. Description of Prior Art
For a long time, such a weighing machine (bathroom scales) is in common use even in an average family as a simple barometer device in order to keep one's health. Normally, the weighing machine is placed in a dressing section of a bathroom or the like to use for weighing oneself after taking a bath.
A foot dryer for drying one's feet may exist in the market, but it is relatively expensive so that it has hardly come in the market, and consequently has almost not spread. However, such a foot dryer itself is preferably used in an office or one's home while sitting in a chair to put his or her feet on the foot dryer and turning on the switch thereof to blow air flow for drying one's feet.
Conventionally, the weighing machine and the foot dryer as mentioned above are manufactured respectively as separate goods and sold. Therefore, the foot dryer can hardly reduce manufacturing cost which results to build up its image as a health instrument strongly rather than a necessary article and makes the dryer to be unsuitable for mass sales.
When wiping up one's own wet feet thoroughly after taking a bath or the like, it is necessary, however, to bend oneself toward one's feet, which makes him or her tend to quit wiping the feet since such it is a tiresome motion for many people. Furthermore, even if one's own wet feet are wiped out by a towel, the feet are not yet sufficiently dried off since it takes some short time before the feet are completely dried. Recently, washing of hair through showering or full bath in the morning is prevalent, particularly among the younger generation, but with such a bath it is difficult to dry quickly not only one's hair but also her toes in a short time in the busy morning. Under these circumstances as mentioned above, the foot dryer would have potential demand, but has failed to gain popularity since it is expensive and has a strong image as a special machine.